


Sweet, Sweet Devil

by moonandmorningstar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Magic, Demons, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonandmorningstar/pseuds/moonandmorningstar
Summary: Sakura knew there would be a culture shock moving from the warmth of California to the cold streets of New York. What she didn't know, however, was how easily she would find herself falling for this stranger despite every instinct in her body telling her not to. But the truth is it cannot be helped once you've become the targeted prey of this sweet, sweet devil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work on AO3 after a few years of hiatus from the fanfiction world. I have the intention of exploring a lot of fun themes here to help get me back into practice, so I'm extremely open to feedback, suggestions, requests and definitely some support. Thanks in advance for joining me on this journey and I hope you enjoy!

She let herself lean back in the armchair and busied her fingers with the throw pillow in her lap. It was an interim solution to mask her jittery nerves. This was an inevitable feeling since she was, after all, surrounded by new people she was being acquainted with through a new co-worker...who she met through her new job...in a new city. She decided to give herself a pass and quietly let out a breath as she tried to focus in on what was being said on the couch in front of her.

Her co-worker was narrowing her eyes at the man on the floor between them. “You promise you won’t take it out on me if you don’t like what you see then?” Her tone was playful but her expression hinted at her lack of tolerance in that moment. She shuffled a deck of ornate cards, her blood red nails grazing their edges.

The man let out a childish whine. “Just read my cards, Ino!” He drummed his hands in his lap and ended up jamming his elbow into the coffee table next to him, causing his beer bottle to shake. “Ack!”

“You idiot! You’re already a drunk mess, it’s not worth the trouble. Sakura,” she turned her dark blue eyes onto the quiet girl in the chair, “come help me pull together some more snacks.” As she rose from her velvet couch she placed the neat stack of tarot cards onto the table and sent a warning glare at Naruto, who was still nursing a bumped elbow.

“Does anyone need more to drink?” Ino led Sakura towards her kitchen, her kimono-esque robe gliding gracefully behind her. Sakura knew right away Ino was a stylish woman from the moment she first met her, but the silk slip dress and plum lipstick let Sakura know there was more to this woman’s lifestyle than she would have initially guessed from working with her at the clinic. She wasn’t generally insecure, but couldn’t help but feel a little plain in jeans and her grey chunky knit sweater next to this moody bombshell.

“Just bring out the two wine bottles we brought, less walking back and forth.” This was Shikamaru’s suggestion, who sat in the chic armchair next to Sakura’s.

“I’ll come with you to grab some water,” Hinata quickly tagged along, not wanting to burden anyone with bringing her a glass. She was a friend of Ino’s from a previous job at a posh store in the East Village years ago and now shared this apartment with. She was so sincerely kind-hearted and reserved Sakura could hardly make sense of their friendship. That said, she immediately felt a connection with her.

The women migrated to the cozy kitchen hardly out of earshot from the living room. It wasn’t that Ino’s apartment was small, but it was New York, and space was at a premium. The fact alone that she had a separate bedroom was a luxury in itself. Sakura had just moved into her studio apartment two weeks prior and was barely accepting the reality that was her 400 square foot box. Before moving she had watched tiny house shows in pure disbelief and now was wishing she had taken some notes. Ino’s apartment felt like a retreat by comparison. Maybe ‘retreat’ wasn’t the right word here. ‘Indulgence’ is more fitting when you take in the deep luxe fabrics, warm candles, and lights strung on the windows. It was something out of a catalogue with glittering crystals and stones displayed on her bookshelf and plant vines draping whimsically from gilded pots around the space.

“So do you hate us all yet?” Ino was scanning her fridge as she asked, but Hinata timidly watched for Sakura’s reaction from the sink.

“What! Not at all!” Sakura knew Ino was mostly joking, but suddenly felt self-conscious of her lacking contribution to the conversation back on the other side of the apartment. “I’m slow to warm up, I’m sorry I’m a little lame in that way.”

Her blonde host handed her a brick of cheese and small stick of salami. “I’ll let you cheat your way in by having you cut up these guys for us. Naruto will be begging to walk you to the train later, I’m sure of it.” She stuck the tip of tongue out between her teeth in a coy fashion and Sakura felt herself shed a layer of anxiety in that moment.

“I’m really happy Ino invited you over,” Hinata’s voice was small but warm. “It’s hard finding people in a new city.”

A knock on the door was heard over the music someone had put on moments earlier. Ino slipped around the two women to answer it.

Her ears perked as the melody revealed itself to be one she knew too well. Sakura recognized the song playing as one she had heard at a concert back in college on the West coast and then played for weeks on repeat after to relive the moment. Her mind suddenly filled with the glittering confetti raining on the crowd that warm night and remembered how fearless she felt about her future there in California, with her internship, her oceanside apartment, with Kiba-

“Sasuke, this is Sakura who I was telling you about.” She found herself unintentionally directing her dumb blank stare at this new guy Ino had just let in. Her face heated as she tried to recover from her thoughts and this gorgeous tower of eye candy was no help at all.

“Sorry, I completely spaced out there. I’m Sakura,” she extended her hand towards him. He held his stare on her as he offered a firm handshake.

“Sasuke.” While he didn’t really smile or anything, his eyes told her he was in some way amused. 

“Sasuke and I went to college together here in the city, so we go back a bit.” Ino nudged him, but he ignored her attempt at sister-like banter and took his black coat off to hang. Sakura eyed his equally black jeans, thick cashmere sweater and leather boots. He was a vision out of a catalogue yet inspired a thread of a certain feeling down her spine to her heels...what was it? More anxiety? No, this was different, more instinctual. Fear?

“What the hell are you doing here, bastard?” Naruto yelled, throwing a pillow at the taller man. He caught it with little effort and turned to his attacker with a devious smirk.

“You mean you didn’t miss me?” 

“Not even if you were gone for five hundred years!” He met the smirk with his own and pulled Sasuke in for a hard hug.

Sakura felt her neck was still warm from her awkward introduction, but noted the small flutter in her gut while she watched Sasuke recline on that couch. He fit too perfectly on it and quickly made himself at home with his arm extended across the back. Ino already had a glass of red wine in hand for him. It was clear he was a frequent guest of Ino’s and she wondered what the exact nature was of their friendship during those years in college.

Before her mind wandered too far into the dark rabbit hole, she took to the cutting board to prepare the platter. Hinata saddled up next to her with a smaller cutting board to help with the cheese.

“He’s scary good looking,” The pixie cut woman whispered, not looking up. “And fully embraces it.”

Sakura’s face warmed once again, feeling like a child who was caught trying to hide a stolen treat.

“What does he do?” She tried to keep her eyes on the salami as she finished slicing but couldn’t help stealing one more glance.  
“Finance,” Hinata answered, oblivious to Sakura’s sneaking line of sight. “But I wouldn’t say he fits the Wall Street stereotype. He can be pretty odd.”

As Sakura greedily stole yet another look at him, she was met by hooded black eyes and thick lashes over a half empty wine glass. He held the stare even as he put his glass down on the side table next to him and formed a smirk that sent her eyes darting straight back to the cutting board.

The two women brought out their assembled charcuterie board, grabbing the room’s attention. Hinata also brought out a dip with crackers and reminded Ino of a few other finger foods they had for later. Ultimately they would be serving up more than a dinner’s worth of food, but if you don’t label it dinner, you don’t need to set a table. 

“I see we were reading cards tonight?” Sasuke asked, taking a bite from the platter.

“I was going to, but I decided against it when I remembered how awful Naruto is when he doesn’t like what the cards say.” Ino explained with a dismissive hand. Naruto groaned on cue.

“You should read Sakura’s cards then.” Ino sent him a skeptical glance but Sasuke gave no sign of acknowledgement. “Have you ever had your cards read before?”

“No, can’t say I have.” She shifted in her seat completely caught off guard and aware of everyone looking at her. Surely she had a loose idea of tarot cards being a mystical way to tell your fortune, but only for fun. “I’m guessing you have?”

“All the time. It’s something Ino and I got to know each other very well through, didn’t we?” Another smirk graced his lips and Sakura’s curiosity only amplified.

Ino sighed, then pointed her attention at Naruto. “Since I know you’ll just be asking later, I’ll do one reading for you. Sasuke, you shouldn’t push anyone to have their tarot read. If Sakura wants me to do a reading for her she’ll ask herself.”

“I don’t push anyone to do anything.” The dark haired man clicked his tongue and Naruto made no effort to hide his excitement. 

Sakura watched on as Ino dropped herself to the floor in front of the coffee table and had Naruto identify three cards. He was seeking guidance regarding his current apartment situation and was trying to determine whether to stay where he was or move to a new place with new roommates. Ino helped him pull three cards: Two of Cups, Six of Pentacles, and the Emperor - Self, Situation and Challenges.

Everyone leaned in to examine the ornate cards, especially Naruto. Sakura looked around and wondered exactly how seriously these people were taking this.

“It seems you’re finding yourself filled with love and idealism. I would think as you and Hinata are becoming more settled in your relationship you are finding a sense of completeness in yourself.” Hinata burned bright red and immediately turned her face to the window. Naruto giggled and nodded with pride. 

“The Pentacles tell us you’re strained by an imbalance,” His toothy grin faltered. “There is someone in your life too dependent on the other and-” 

“That’s why I need to move! It’s that damn kid Kohonamaru!” 

“The challenge is The Emperor card,” Ino finished, weighing her cheek on her fist. “You have to find a way to balance what you want with what is overall best for the situation.”

“ARGH! Why do I have to be responsible for him? He’s so annoying! I just want to dip and move somewhere else.” He crossed his arms with defiance and Ino rolled her eyes.

“What a drag,” Shikamaru sighed and collected the deck to shuffle himself.

“This is exactly why I didn’t want to do this.” Ino huffed and knocked back the rest of her wine.

The familiar pop of a wine bottle being uncorked sounded through the room and Sasuke swiftly began pouring the red liquid into his host’s empty glass. “Then let’s just drink instead.”

It was a good hour or so later that Sakura had tried to determine if she had consumed what could equate to a whole bottle’s worth of wine by that point. She hadn’t moved much from her arm chair and wondered if when she stood to walk if anyone would notice a drunk sway. Her bladder didn’t care and if she didn’t get over herself soon, she’d have much worse things to be embarrassed about.

Ino was lounging on her side almost to the point of laying down on the couch. She gestured widely with her wine glass as she ranted about how the clinic’s receptionist was too nice and needed to not expect any interactions before coffee was consumed. Shikamaru was half listening from his arm chair and Hinata was snacking and giggling with Naruto over a plate of hummus and carrots.

Sakura couldn’t help but feel grateful for Ino’s invite and lucky to feel so welcomed by these people that very well be her first friends in New York. Sure, they were a bit odd, but she had her own quirks that would find their way out eventually.

“Need a little more?” She looked up to see Sasuke towering over her chair with the last of too many wine bottles in hand.

“I think it’s best I say no,” She smiled sheepishly, her bladder still fresh in her mind.

“Hn,” He tipped the remaining wine into his own glass. “Do you eat?”

“O-of course I eat, what do you mean?” If he had any awareness for how close his hips were to her face, he must have been determined to ignore it. She didn’t like talking to him from this angle and he showed no sign of leveling himself more appropriately with her.

“You couldn’t have eaten more than two slices of cheese since you’ve been here.”

Sakura didn’t know how to respond since she realized that was all too true and made her feel all the more foolish after all that wine. He was also clearly observing her. A small smirk formed on his lips that she didn’t notice.

“I’m going to pick up a pizza around the corner for everyone. Come with me.” 

“Well,” her eyes traveled over to Hinata who tilted her head to the side.

He leaned down next to her, “The fresh air will probably help clear your head a bit.” Add another blush to the list that night.

With that and what she would chalk up to liquid courage later, she slowly stood. Ino immediately took note, “You’re not leaving are you?”

“We’re going to pick up a pizza to bring back.” Sasuke responded smoothly. 

“I’m going to run to the bathroom first.” Sakura excused herself and Ino locked eyes with Sasuke.

“So I take it you’re already making moves to ruin this friendship for me?” She sat up and crossed her arms below her breasts with a scowl.

His face revealed something sinister. “What in the devil would make you say that?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who kindly left notes after reading the first chapter. Any feedback is appreciated! Enjoy.

It was cooler out than when she had arrived at Ino’s apartment earlier that evening. One would consider this a classic chilly October night, but Sakura was still adjusting from her California beach breeze and not handling the sharp wind that scraped at her cheeks. She somehow hadn’t checked the time the whole night but figured it was pretty late since there weren’t that many people out walking around. They were at the very outskirts of Williamsburg, a neighborhood gentrified to its core. Sasuke walked silently beside her, unbothered by the cold and hands resting in his coat pockets.

The cold fortunately sobered her a bit. She decided to give conversation a go. “Hinata told me you work in finance?”

“I do.”

“Where do you work?”

“Do you actually care to know that?”

She was stunned by his curt response and couldn’t tell if he was teasing or being straight rude. Her face took on an expression of annoyance, as did her tone. “I’m sorry, I was just trying to get to know you.” 

They walked in silence until he gestured to turn a corner. “I hate small talk, it’s nothing personal.” 

Soon, but by her measure not soon enough, they made it to the local pizza spot. There were one-dollar slice shops along the way, but Sasuke considered the high majority of them trash and knew exactly what kind of pizza he wanted. In a last minute decision, he opted for two pies instead of just one. 

“I’m a bit of a glutton when I drink.” He explained, his grin not sharing an ounce of shame. 

“A little bit of an ass, too.” She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth and she cautiously looked at her companion. To her relief, he had a wide smirk and an amused eyebrow lifted in her direction.

“Hn. I’ll take that as a compliment.” He pulled out a thick band of bills from his inner breast pocket and peeled off what she believed was a hundred dollar bill for payment. The man behind the counter gave a small salute of appreciation and the pair started their walk back.

“Um, how much were the two pizzas?” She hesitantly asked, not comprehending what she had just seen.

“Are you offering to pay me for them?” He grinned at her nonchalantly and she felt a wave of disbelief and slight annoyance pass through her. He could see her patience running thin and found it was just too easy to tease her. “Are you feeling more composed now?”

She looked away for a moment. “I don’t appreciate the judgement, alright?”

A couple of young guys were walking in their direction. As they were about to cross paths Sakura felt a large hand on her arm coax her in front of him as they continued walking. They were back at Ino’s building and Sakura jammed the buzzer for her apartment.

“I found it cute,” he shrugged, holding the apartment building door open for her once it unlocked. “But you're cute now, too.”

She blushed and thanked him for the door, walking ahead of him on the stairs up. Her jacket rode up just enough towards the small of her back. Not that having any witnesses would change his behavior, he let himself appreciate her fitted jeans. His fingers twitched around the cardboard.

Ino would not be pleased with him.

“Yes! Finally!” Naruto cried out, half getting up and then finding himself back on his floor cushion.

Sakura spotted a tumbler glass of brown liquor in front of him and matching ones in the possession of the others. Without a doubt shea was all the more grateful she had gone for the walk. Hinata helped clear the coffee table so Sasuke could put down the pizzas. The drunk blonde hovered over her without any regard for personal space, eyeballing which slice he would snatch first.

“How was the walk?” Ino asked, lightly nudging Sakura when she sat next to her on the couch.

“Colder than I was expecting,” She offered, unsure if she was referring to the weather or her companion. Ino tried to read her new friend’s face but Sakura got up to grab some much needed water from the kitchen.

Sasuke saw Ino raise an eyebrow at him but he only responded by raising one of his own. He hung his coat back up and leaned around Naruto to grab a slice before the guy could inhale half the pie. “Did you not eat lunch or something?” He griped with a side eye.

“Shut it, bastard. I’m a growing boy!” Naruto grumbled without swallowing the slice filling his mouth.

The raven-haired man took a seat in the open arm chair next to Shikamaru and pushed his sleeves up to avoid any sauce conflicts. When Sakura came back she quietly thanked Sasuke for the pizza again and took a slice on a plate to the couch. It was more of a statement of fact than opinion to say Sasuke was attractive. There was something off about him, but he was hauntingly handsome. Looking over at him, she noticed a black serpent’s tail twisting along the outside of his arm and crawling up his sleeve. Once again, he caught her in the act and she felt the weight of shame hit her stomach. She abruptly turned her body to face Ino. Her mind’s eye was branded with his stare and she wanted nothing more than to claw it away. 

“I think I’m gonna have to head home soon.” Her green eyes expressed true guilt but also something else Ino couldn’t place. She restrained herself from sending a glare at that very moment to Sasuke. 

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in their direction. Ino was always annoyed by Sasuke’s tendencies, but this seemed to hit a different nerve. A real one.

“I suppose I can’t force you to stay forever,” The blonde propped her elbow on the back of the couch and leaned her pale cheek against her fist. “How are you getting home?” 

“I’ll probably get a car, I don’t think I could figure out the trains this late.” Sakura pulled her phone from her back pocket to pull up her app. Within a few minutes she gauged it was time to head down.

“I’m so happy you made it,” Ino cooed, standing to pull her friend into an embrace. “We’re hanging out again soon.” She gave her arms a quick squeeze before passing her to Hinata for hug.

“Get home safe,” Hinata was smiling but Sakura could have sworn something in that smile was less than happy in that moment.

Naruto pulled himself to his feet to fold her into a tight hug but both Shikamaru and Sasuke remained in their seats, so she gave a little wave before departing. The front door clicked shut behind her and a silence filled in. Sasuke lowered his eyes to the glass in his hand and paid no mind to the burning glare from Hell his host was directing his way.

Ino was used to his antics, his patterns, his lifestyle. It was how they came to know each other in college and why their paths became so intertwined. She thought back to the gritty venue in the middle of the Bushwick warehouses. It became a second home with all the time she spent there seeing secret shows and finding one-night romances. It was also where she first set eyes on Sasuke. The door to the space opened to a steep set of narrow stairs usually with a guy at the top checking IDs. The walls inside had a mix of odd and mediocre photos, graffiti and framed posters. Some string lights from Christmas sales years ago were some of the only lights along the perimeter of the room and over the windows. A small bar sat in the back below a fake stuffed marlin. 

She couldn’t recall the band that played that night, but she could remember the grungy crowd and angry guitars. Her friend Gaara had introduced her to this place and had her join him that night. He said he was expecting to see a few other friends there she would like. Her first two years of her college social life had been mostly comprised of stereotypical parties and regrets, but also her ongoings at the coven she had joined soon after moving to New York. It was how she met Gaara, an asexual man with a polar opposite personality type but deeply similar interests. He had nodded at Sasuke when he spotted him near the bar and brought Ino over to introduce them. Sasuke had been a childhood friend of his and a close friend of their coven. 

When the band took a break, Gaara went to the toilet and Sasuke invited Ino out to the balcony for some air. They each held their cheap liquor in their plastic cups and leaned over the railing to create some privacy from the others crowding the filthy ledge. The Manhattan skyline was in sight behind the many rooftops and glittered in the summer haze. He asked how deep her beliefs ran, which caught her off guard for a moment. She let him know her mother and father raised her on Wiccan beliefs since she was a baby. Sasuke asked if she practiced magic and although she was used to the question, there was something lurking in his words that she couldn’t see. Almost as soon as she said ‘yes’ he chucked his cup down to the street and grabbed both her hands in his. Her breath seemed to have been robbed from her lungs in that moment, the feeling was unreal. His energy was like a smoldering black hole she would never have fathomed encountering before and she wasn’t sure if she ever should want to have. This was right when Gaara came outside and with just a glance knew what Sasuke was up to. 

While the raven-haired man was a close friend, he warned him not to try and take advantage of Ino’s good nature. He would never hurt her, the man promised with his word, black eyes unblinking. Sasuke never broke a single promise to Gaara in the years they had known each other. He just needed some help, he explained. He needed help with something, a favor, and a Witch’s seal was the most tangible solution he could ask for. 

Ungrateful beast, Sasuke Uchiha.

“I asked, just this once, if you thought you could behave. Just this once.” Ino whispered. It was mostly to herself at this point. She felt the edge of her sink press wickedly sharp into her back and put more weight on it so as to punish herself for letting Sasuke even meet Sakura.

The corner of his mouth turned upwards. “I thought I was being pretty good.”

Shikamaru could hear their conversation and groaned. “Oh fucking can it, Uchiha. You couldn’t have been more hungry even if you starved yourself for a week-”

“What the hell would ever persuade me to do that?”

“I like her.” Everyone looked at Naruto, his fingers coaxing the last slice towards him across the box. “She should hang out with us again.” Hinata was sitting on the floor next to him and silently rested her cheek on his shoulder.

“Until Sasuke ruins everything as usual, sure.” Ino spat, fuming as she picked up the last soiled paper plates and lip-stained glasses. 

Naruto turned to Hinata, still chewing. “You liked her too, didn’t you?”

She nodded fervently, “I did, I just…” 

Naruto stopped eating for a moment and looked her directly in the eyes. “What is it?” 

“She reminds me of something odd I can’t place. I’m not sure, I might just be projecting so it could be nothing.” She shrugged it off. Naruto tried to as well, but wasn’t completely satisfied with her answer.

When he turned his attention back to the room, he noticed Sasuke’s chair was empty and the man was by the door grabbing his coat again.

“Leaving so soon?” He bit out.

“Since I apparently have such an insatiable appetite, I’m going to go take care of it.” Sasuke sneered, stepping into the kitchen where Ino was washing plates.

He stood right behind her and placed his hands on both corners of the sink. There was no reason to hide her feelings in the slightest, so when she turned around to face him with cold eyes and no nonsense he met her with a sinister smile.

“You look like you have something on your mind you’d like to share.” The backs of his fingers grazed her arm.

“I hate you.” She grit out.

He winked and backed away to the door. “See you,”

\--

The room was dimly lit by a red light emitting from a lamp in the corner. A robe of some sort of scandalous material was draped over it and was surrounded by other lost garments on the floor below.

The bed was rocking and rocking and rocking, each jolt slamming into the wall mercilessly. A woman cried out for her god, over and over and over. But there was no god in this room.

Her wrists were strapped down and her legs spread as far as they could go, equally restrained towards the edge of the mattress. Long scarlet hair tangled across the black silk sheets. His broad shoulders blocked most of the filtered light and his sinful form cast a dark shadow across her nakedness. His eyes greedily took in all the marks she had craved and accumulated that evening.

“That was insane,” She gasped for air, coming down from her unholy high.

He smirked and brought himself over her. “Then let’s do it again.”

The bed was rocking and rocking and rocking, and she screamed for the god that was not in that room. 

Because it was just her in there, and Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

The clock seemed to strain more than usual today to push its hands forward. Sakura’s eyes burned in protest, exhausted by the screen she had been glued to since the early morning. The rain had been unrelenting since she had woken up and no amount of coffee seemed to be enough to fully snap her awake. The sign-in sheets remained untouched in their clipboards. Not a fingerprint blemished the marble reception counter. She yawned. It was a slow day so she had been tasked with auditing their patient database and noting any discrepancies. Thrilling work, truly. She easily slipped into autopilot and let her mind wander. 

The glittering confetti returned. She was nineteen and dancing, her hair was longer and full of split ends and tangles. If there was a time that she had been happier before that moment, it was long forgotten that night. His hands were firm on her hips and turned her from the stage to his chocolate eyes. They were sparkling with the lights behind her, a private show just for her. The red paint on his cheeks was blurring with sweat and time. “I love you,” He declared. Her heart was pounding and jumping up her throat. She pressed her mouth hard against his, giving that heart only one route to escape. Into this man she already had promised it to. 

“Wow, the poster child for productivity.”

Sakura blinked back to reality and was met by Ino’s smug face on the other side of the desk. She let out a sheepish laugh, but knew the blonde wasn’t actually being serious. Ino herself had been shamelessly filling her online cart across a variety of sites between all two of her acupuncture clients the first half of the day. 

“I’m not expecting my next appointment until two, do you want to go get some hot ramen? One of girls in the back can sit up here.” That sounded like the perfect meal, but that meant walking a few blocks in the most upsettingly cold rain she had ever experienced. Before she could even open her mouth to say anything, Ino was already buttoning up her coat and walked Sakura’s over to her.

“Sounds great.”

The sky had been a heavy grey since dawn and the clouds loomed close overhead, holding the skyscrapers and sun hostage. The pair kept a fast pace to spare themselves from as much of the needling rain and wind as possible. Once they reached the ramen spot, their shoulders melted in the warmth and the smell of broth that bathed the restaurant. There were only three tables but the one by the window was free, so they shed their coats and squeezed into the cozy nook. One waitress was overseeing the whole restaurant and idly chatted with the chef. She had darted over as soon as the women put their menus down and in record time presented them with decadent bowls of noodles.

“I wanted to thank you again for inviting me over last week, that was really nice of you since I’m so new still.” A small blush powdered the California girl’s cheeks.

“You’re awesome and everyone loved you, so don’t think that was a one-time deal!” Ino flashed her a dazzling smile in between slurps.

“Ino,” Sakura started, her tone already letting the blonde know exactly what was about to come next. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Of course.”

“You were reading tarot cards, is that something you...believe in?” She fiddled with her chopsticks and tried to keep her tone casual.

“I read my tarot everyday, it’s part of my spirituality.” Ino shrugged and propped her chin on the heel of her palm to look at Sakura. “I was raised by Wiccans, actually.”

Sakura’s eyes widened just a fraction. She had suspected something along those lines, so she wasn’t sure herself as to why this still surprised her. “So do you consider yourself a Witch?”

Ino pulled a pendant necklace out from her blouse. It was a silver pentacle. “Until the day I die!” She laughed with little consideration for the rest of the restaurant and then took a moment to take a bite of the pork belly floating in front of her. “Do you know anything about Witchcraft?”

Sakura didn’t know what to say and admitted to not knowing much. So Ino sighed, ordered some tea for table and proceeded to illustrate her beliefs for her. She spoke of her God and Goddess, the change of the seasons, nature, and of course the practice of magick. She told tales of their deities, and her adoration for the moon. It was through her religion, Ino explained, that she found her inclination to pursue natural medicines and more recently ended up at the clinic offering acupuncture. 

“So,” Sakura chewed the inside of her cheek, unsure how Ino would react to her ultimately inevitable question. “Do you practice magic?”

“Sometimes.” Ino nonchalantly sipped her tea. “But to be clear, nothing like in the movies. It’s practical and magick with a ‘k’.”

The pink-headed clinician was itching with curiosity. “Do you cast spells?”

“Sure do.” Her long red nails clicked on her mug as she gauged Sakura’s reaction.

Sakura sat back in her seat to digest all of this. In California she definitely encountered a lot of spiritual people and crystal collectors, but something about Ino told her this girl was doing more than a few self-care rituals involving salt lamps and herbal baths. Ino believed.

“I don’t think I can say I’ve met a real Witch before,” She smiled and gave a small laugh.

The blonde laughed right back, “Let me know when you want to meet a few more, I’m part of a friendly coven, y’know.”

They were cutting it pretty close to when they were supposed to be back, so they begrudgingly subjected themselves to the rain again. Sakura clutched her umbrella close and buried her nose in her knitted scarf against the wind. She recalled the tarot cards as they approached the clinic and wondered what Ino would be able to gather about her if she did a reading. Would she be able to tell her what her true path was? Did she make the right decision to move out here? Before she could even open her mouth to ask, the Witch disappeared into the back of the clinic. Sakura resumed her position at the front to pick up on her task for the day. This time, at least, she had something far from the realm in which Kiba existed occupying her mind.

It felt like another century had passed but the day finally did come to an end. The heels of Ino’s boots clacked on the tile as she came to lean on the front desk once more. 

“Hey,” She greeted, a lopsided smile on her face.

“Hey you,” Sakura logged off of the server and sighed heavily.

“You look like you need a drink. May I interest you in a hot toddy or spiked hot chocolate?” Her blonde eyebrows wiggled with temptation.

It was tempting, but sweats and fuzzy socks were top of mind at the moment. “I think I should just head home, today was just too much.”

“Come on! Whatever you have waiting for you at home is not going to be nearly as great as I am.” She popped her hip out as an invitation for pushback. Sakura mulled the thought over for a moment and silently agreed; her socks would just have to wait.

“Okay, okay,” She held up her index finger. “But just one drink.”

\---

It wasn’t by any means packed, but the duo were not the only ones who were looking to mark the end of Monday with a toast. Ino had shuffled them to a cozy spot in the neighborhood: Grey Dog. It felt quite home-like and even had an assortment of pastries at the counter where you’d order. When they picked their drinks, Ino made sure to take a fat chocolate chip cookie to share.

The steam of the amber beverage caressed her cheeks and she took a moment to close her emerald eyes. In the darkness of her mind, onyx stared straight through her.

“Ino,” She lowered her voice with a mixture of embarrassment and paranoia. “Can you tell me more about Sasuke?”

She was met by a cheshire cat grin. “Interested in that devil, now are we?”

Sakura felt her ears and cheeks burning but continued. “I’m not sure,” She paused. “He’s different, though.”

“Well, if it colors your opinion at all, he and I met through our mutual interests.”

Is he a Witch, too? If she had to guess, the rest of Ino’s friends were probably Witches as well. She was one of the farthest from knowledgeable on this belief system, but understood it wasn’t a malicious one. Of all the people in this city I could have befriended, I managed to find a group of Witches. Of course.

“Is he a part of your coven?” 

“Um,” Ino stirred her chocolate and poked the dissolving marshmallow. “No. He’s not a Witch.”

“Oh, is he just interested in it?”

“He’s a Satanist, actually.” 

Sakura sat back in her chair. Images of hellfires, animal sacrifices and kink-saturated orgies flashed through her mind and a disturbed shiver crawled through her.

“I know exactly what you’re thinking and I promise it’s not that serious,” She paused thoughtfully. “Or at least violent, is more of an accurate statement. Actually I don’t know what you’re thinking. But! I’m going to guess you’re not all that familiar with the Church of Satan?” Sakura shook her head side to side. “They believe the so-called sins Christian churches abstain from are meant to be indulged in instead of being the reason people are burdened with endless guilt. I don’t mean to butcher it down, but all in all Sasuke is pretty harmless. Just don’t think he’s looking for a commitment or settles for the missionary position.”

“I-I didn’t mean I was interested like that!” Sakura’s face reddened further with mortification.

Ino laughed, “It’s totally fine, he’s a complete babe.” She stared at Sakura and took a deep inhale through her nostrils. “I guess I’m just a little afraid he’s going to ruin our friendship. He has a track record.”

“Woah, let’s slow down here. I literally met this guy once and you’re saying he’s going to come between us?” Ino was someone she automatically felt compatible with, but she was escalating something out of nothing. It is nothing, right?

Ino waved a dismissive hand in front of her. “Let me round out my description of him for you. He’s working at a hedge fund and taking full advantage of the lifestyle he can afford there. We met through a friend in college and both liked to go to the same shows and parties, so we became pretty close. We did a list of terrible things you’d rather not know about.” She shrugged. “He’s a good guy in my opinion, but can be a total womanizer.”

Sakura leaned in. “You can’t just say you did terrible things and not tell me what you mean, Ino.”

Her eyes averted Sakura’s and she shifted in her seat. “We did hook up at one point for a bit,”

“Why are you friends then..?” Skepticism weighed heavy in her voice. She wasn’t giving her the full story.

“It’s...It’s hard to explain, but he’s like a brother to me. He’s gone through a lot so I understand him a little differently and can’t simply toss him away as much as I want to sometimes.”

“So you’re worried he’s going to seduce me and leave me with the ugly aftermath that will wreck any chance of a real friendship…?”

“I don’t keep too many friends, so when I find someone I like I take that friendship seriously. I’m all about that girl gang life.” Ino made a quick hand gesture that Sakura believed was a poor attempt at a gang sign and shook her head.

She chuckled, “I’m all for ‘sisters before misters’ too so please don’t let this become a thing. I’m still learning how to get home from work, so I don’t think I’ll be attempting that from someone else’s bed at whatever hour anytime soon.”

“Just let the record show I warned you,” Ino sang with a face that didn’t believe her for a second.

Sasuke had taken up too much of her energy at that point and she was done talking about this guy. “So tell me about everyone else!”

This seemed to brighten Ino up, “Since you asked, Hinata and I have been roommates since college and joined the coven with me.” Sakura’s eyebrows raised, but she didn’t interrupt. “She’s probably the sweetest person I’ve ever met to be honest. Naruto and her met about a year ago through one of the dating apps and have been pretty inseparable since. And Naruto...” Ino rubbed her temples to tame herself. “Naruto is an idiot. Well-intentioned, but an idiot. He’s kind of all over the place, but somehow became pretty close with Sasuke, so they hang out a lot for better or worse. And Shikamaru is my boyfriend, we’ve been together for a couple years now. Not a Witch either, but that’s fine.”

Sakura smiled. “I really like Hinata, I want to hang out with her more.” 

The sky continued to darken as the night pulled in, but the rain finally stopped. A sly grin creeped onto Ino’s face. “Want to go see what she’s up to? I’m sure she’d love to grab dinner.”

“I don’t know….” Despite (or in spite of) the lack of enthusiasm, Ino shot her friend a quick text and almost instantaneously got a response back.

“Done! Let’s wrap up here and head to the East Village. It’s close to the trains you need to get home eventually, so consider it on the way to Brooklyn.” Sakura narrowed her eyes at her, but still did as she was told and knocked back the rest of her whisky. 

The fastest way down was actually to walk since traffic was still clogged by commuters and they were too far from a train to go underground. As they made the trek it seemed, Sakura noticed, no one could just simply walk by Ino. The pair was walking side by side, but all eyes were trapped by the sight of the blonde. Her hair was impossibly glossy, her skin was always glowing like the moon. It was more a matter of fact than anything that Ino was a beauty her friends back on the West coast would pay thousands and thousands to look like, but this shameless ogling seemed too ridiculous. Maybe I should think this Witch thing over more.

“Hinataaa!” Ino announced with all the excitement you’d save for a sports game. The introverted woman smiled, waving from the side of the restaurant outside.

“Hey, Ino. Sakura, I’m so happy you’re here.” She gave the pinkette a light hug and sincere smile.

“I’m happy to see you too.” Not that Ino left much of a choice. Her fuzzy socks were still tragically out of reach.

As the dark violet-haired beauty pulled back, Sakura couldn’t help but think back to what Ino had told her. This woman was also a Witch. The concept didn’t spook or irk her in the slightest, but something deep inside her was unsettled. What was she afraid of? 

“Naruto’s going to join us, if that’s okay? He’s just getting out of work and wanted to eat something.” With her bright pale eyes shining, there was hardly a chance to say no.

Ino shrugged. “I wanted to get us all some girl time but we can always make that happen another time.”

“I’m sorry, I-”

“SAKURAAA!” The women all flinched as her name echoed violently from across the street.

“Naruto-” She couldn’t even finish her sentence before the boisterous blonde lifted her in a bear hug like none other. 

“We didn’t scare you away Friday? This is awesome!” He put her down without skipping a beat leaned over to plant a kiss on Hinata. “Hey, lady.” He looped his arms around her in an embrace.

Sakura stood there half in shock half in pain from being lifted so aggressively. Ino barked some insults at the guy--with unspoken consent from Hinata--and placed her hand on Sakura’s back to walk her into the restaurant first. They were at a burger spot Ino swore by and Sakura was already dreading the additional bloat on top of their ramen splurge at lunch. Her sweater was loose enough that she could probably get away with unbuttoning at the table without anyone noticing. There would have to be a salad in her very near future.

“I’m already over this week, they’re having me come in extra early everyday and then stay late Friday. Can you believe that crap?” Naruto slammed his hand on the table and Ino was back to rubbing her temples.

“No, Naruto,” She deadpanned, “It’s unspeakable.”

“Where do you work?” Sakura inquired, picking at some of the shared fries on the table.

“There’s a French spot around here, I’m one of their cooks but at this rate I’m gonna need to find a new restaurant if I want to sleep ever again.” He scooped a bunch of fries and jammed them into his mouth to smother his anger. “I’m sorry, I’m just hangry at this point.”

Hinata rubbed his back to soothe him further, “Is there anything you want to do this weekend to look forward to?”

“That’s a great idea, hmmm….” He tapped his chin in deep thought for a moment. “Oh! Do you guys want to go to Fat Cat?”

“You want to get loaded and play pool?” Ino clarified with some skepticism.

“Not just pool, Ino! They have live jazz and ping pong, y’know.”

Sakura thought that sounded pretty fun, actually. “I’d love to go.”

Naruto’s smile stretched from ear to ear. “Let’s do this!”

\---

Just when she thought she understood the weather, New York seemed to throw a sucker punch directly to the face. Her hands clutched at her coat under her armpits and her shoulders did their best to protect her neck. Dress cute, she said. Sakura scoffed at her own foolishness. Dress cute and the line will move fast, I promise, she said. Despite wearing her longer coat, her legs were seconds from trembling under her tight jeans more suited for summer back home. A chunky scarf was at least protecting her chest, otherwise exposed in a blouse cut with a plunging neckline. The string of people before her hadn’t moved in quite some time and she debated giving up and pretending she had forgotten her ID at home. She looked around and saw girls (this was mostly a spot for college kids, it turned out) wearing much less or thinner layers than she was and had to guess they were already drunk. There was no other way they were unbothered by this ungodly chill.

“Waiting for me?” A deep voice asked from behind.

She turned to see none other than Sasuke looming next to her. He had on a flawless black coat with a matching black scarf poking from the inside of his collar. His hair was perfectly disheveled and she had to clear her throat to find her voice again.

“I didn’t know you were coming.” She sidestepped to make room for him in the line.

“And miss the cheap beer and college girls?” She rolled her eyes at this.

“Hey!” A guy shouted a few heads back. “You can’t skip the line, man!”

Sasuke ignored him and smirked at Sakura who looked a little nervous. 

Another voice added, “Come on, we’ve been waiting here. Go to the back!”

“Sasuke-” 

“I’m only being generous to keep you company.” She shot him a death glare at that.

“Wow, what a nice guy. How could I ever repay you?” Had her teeth not chattered at the end, she may have sounded a little serious. Sasuke was about to tease the woman when a finger jabbed at him suddenly.

“Hey, man.” It was the first guy that yelled at him. “You gotta go to the back.”

Sasuke glared at this man who had intruded on his conversation. He was half a head shorter, probably rushing with adrenaline. “I do, huh?” He turned to fully face him and saw the man take a slight step backward. “Would you be so kind as to make me?” Sasuke whispered as he stepped into his personal space. 

The man balled up his fists and Sasuke could feel his nerves radiating off of him. “I will,” he quickly announced before stepping off towards the unseen entrance of the bar.

Sakura grabbed his arm. “Sasuke, he’s going to get you kicked out of line.”

His inky eyes looked down at her with flecks of mischief across his irises. Another smirk graced his lips and she felt a flutter in her stomach.

“Until that happens, let’s warm you up a bit.” Before she could ask what he meant, he opened his coat and pulled her into his chest. 

“Sasuke!”

He held the wool coat around her in an embrace and she suddenly let out her breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Warm relief flooded her system as her hands pressed into his sports jacket. He hummed in approval and she told herself she was beyond feeling shame in that moment; it was just too cold. She inhaled, her lungs filling with an addictive sandalwood musk. It couldn’t have been more than a minute, but Sakura felt as though her entire chemistry had shapeshifted into a lonely parasite wanting nothing more than to freeze time and never let go. Why does he have such an effect on me? Under the layers she could feel his hard chest under her cheek and closed her eyes. ‘Womanizer.’

“Alright sir, let’s move.” She opened her eyes and saw a bulky man next to Sasuke, the smaller man from earlier a short distance away.

“I’ll move, just as long as it’s inside.” His voice vibrated deep in his chest and she tried to pull back but his large hand fanned across her back to prevent her from doing just that.

“My girlfriend’s cold so please let know how I can fix this.”

“You need to take it to the back of the line.” The man flatly responded, his tone a hair more annoyed this time.

“Let me clarify,” Sasuke reached around her head and she watched his hand slip into his jacket. 

He retrieved a few bills and held them to the bouncer, who wordlessly took them from his hand and stared at the pair for a moment. Through her lashes she could see Sasuke grinning and he pushed her further against his body. She felt the edges of his belt buckle on her stomach and tried to keep all pressure off anything below that.

“Follow me,” The bouncer instructed and Sasuke finally pulled back to separate them. He didn’t bother buttoning his coat back up but did send one last smirk at the man who would inevitably return to his own place in the back of the line. 

Sakura followed them both, clutching her coat closed and encouraging her heeled boots to catch her up to the men’s long strides. They were met at the front entrance by another bouncer who immediately stamped their hands and ushered them in without any further interaction. Is this just what happens when you have money to burn? She couldn’t accept that was all it was.

“I hope you don’t mind not waiting out there any longer.” He teased, bending slightly to bring himself closer to her height. She blushed and averted her eyes. 

Fat Cat was a musty T-shaped basement with the entrance and a long bar along its column. A number of pool tables, ping pong tables and a small stage spread out in the back. There were a few vinyl booths lined the walls and littered with pizza boxes and beer steins. As she had suspected from the line, the crowd was mostly college kids. Her eyes scanned the back and could make out some older looking groups surrounding the pool tables and near the jazz band.

“We’re over here!” Ino shouted, half standing in the booth next to first pool table.

Sasuke led his companion with his hand on the small of her back and she felt her breath hitch. As they grew closer, Ino’s eyes followed Sasuke’s arm behind her and narrowed for a moment. However quick it was, Sasuke saw her expression change and snaked his hand around her waist. “I found her waiting in line and had them spare us another decade outside.”

Naruto got up from his seat next to Hinata and locked Sasuke’s hand in a powerful grip. “Let’s go get some shots, bastard. I want to kick your ass at some pool after.” He was met with a curling grin.

Everyone else already had a drink in front of them, so Sasuke turned his attention to Sakura and caught her gaze. “What do you want to drink?”

“I can get it myself,” She countered, very aware of Ino watching them.

“I’m already going to the bar with this idiot, no need.” He didn’t give her much time to respond and gently directed her to the booth. “Think of something or it’s going to be the cheapest beer they have.”

“Fine,” She gave in, pulling off her coat. He drank in her form and delicious cleavage. “Rum and coke.”

Naruto clapped his hand hard on the taller man’s back. “Let’s do this!”

“Hey guys,” Sakura breathed, finally sitting down with the group as the two men made their way to the crowded bar. Ino held a raised eyebrow and Hinata kept darting her eyes everywhere except in Sakura’s direction.

“How troublesome,” Shikamaru muttered before taking a swig of his beer.

The butterflies were only a few and swarmed in small waves in her gut. It was familiar, but not exactly how she would describe the butterflies she would experience in her early romances. There was something darker mixed in, something instinctual. Was it just a response to what Ino had said about him earlier? She saw him naked in a tangle of faceless bodies, red wax and blood dripping across them, fertile soil underneath. 

She realized Ino had been saying something and forced the images to the back of her brain. Hardened blue eyes scanned her through thick lashes and generous black eyeshadow. “Did he do anything out there?”  
Sakura blinked. “What?”

This time she got an eye roll. “Did he do anything?”

“Oh! No, definitely no!” Sakura blushed with discomfort.

"It's weirding me out how overprotective you're getting. He is your friend, right?" Sakura hoped to lighten the mood and lucked out when Ino rewarded her with a lopsided smile.

"You're right, I'm sorry. We're here to have fun, I don't want to totally wreck the night." She to a gulp of her drink. "At least not yet."

Sasuke and Naruto eventually found their way back with their hands full. Sasuke had both his and Sakura's drinks while Naruto snickered behind a small tray of shots. A lot of shots.

"Naruto! What the hell!" Ino gawked at the tray centered on their table.

"What?" His tone feigned complete innocence but that good for nothing grin remained in place.

Sakura thanked Sasuke as he passed over her drink and sat himself close next to her. His body heat rolled onto her and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stiffen. He pushed up his jacket sleeves and rolled the cuffs of his black button up. That snake she had peeked at before was still there and more beautiful than she could make out from a distance.

"A toast," Naruto announced, gesturing for everyone to pick up their first shot. "To good friends, better mistakes, and the best stories!" 

"Cheers!"

\---

Had she been leaning on that wall two drinks earlier, she would have been repulsed by the tacky grit against her skin. Her bare shoulder tops were scrunched up and her violet-painted lips pouted. Shikamaru placed his hands over her crossed arms, caressing the velvet covering them. Even when she was brooding she was as enchanting as ever.

"Ino, tell me what's going through your head." 

"It's shit like this that makes me truly hate myself," she muttered darkly, her line of sight targeting her newest and most clueless friend. She was laughing with Hinata at something Naruto had said, but Ino was really focused on Sasuke, who kept his hungry gaze on Sakura.

Shikamaru sighed and pulled her towards him for a hug. "There's no point in wasting energy on regrets."

"But what if this is just another mistake?" She pulled away and looked at him with tears dangerously on the edge of falling. "What if she gets hurt? I can't handle knowing I brought her into this mess." Although he didn't say anything, or maybe because he didn't say anything, she knew she was right. It was the price she was bound to pay for making a deal with the devil.

Across the underground bar, Naruto and Sasuke each knocked back their countless round of shots that night and prepared to duke it out at the pool tables. “Let’s make a bet,” Naruto suggested in a hushed tone so Hinata couldn’t hear him.

“You sure you want to do that, Stupid?” Sasuke knew Naruto was a victim of liquid courage, but he made himself too easy sometimes.

“Bet!” Naruto shouted back.

Hinata’s ears perked at this from the bar and turned around. Did he just say ‘bet’?

“Fine, have it your way.” He adjusted his sleeves, pushing them further back. “What’s the wager?”

“If I win, I want a paid week off from work!” His fist pumped into the air with excitement.

Ino caught just enough of what the loudmouth was yelling to know what was happening.

Sasuke withheld his full smirk. “And if I win, you get half a week off-”

The two women pushed their way through the crowd to get to them. 

“What!?” Naruto threw his hands up.

“-Unpaid.” 

“You bastard!” Naruto shouted with a feral grin. “It’s a deal!” 

“Naruto..!” Ino and Hinata screamed, both barely reaching the pair as they shook hands. It was too late.

“What the fuck are you thinking?” Ino seethed, complete disbelief written across her face. Sakura was in the restroom and only heard the tail end of the bet in complete confusion.

“Chill out, I’m a beast at this.” The blonde man bragged and brushed his shoulder with pride.

“But this is Sasuke, Naruto…” Hinata hissed at him, her fingers digging into his arm.

“Hina, I got this!”

Sakura couldn’t understand what the big deal was. The two were going to play a drunken game of pool, that was it. She must have misheard the wager, since she couldn’t understand how Sasuke was going to get Naruto time off in either scenario.

They circled the open table and racked up the solids and stripes in their neat triangle. 

It took approximately thirty minutes for Sasuke to work his way to the last ball, which he tore his eyes away from just to wink at Sakura before flawlessly sinking it in the hole.

“Noooo!” Naruto cried out, taking himself down to his knees in defeat. The champion stood next to him and held a hand out to help him back up. Begrudgingly, he accepted it. He was finished. “I’m ready to go.”

Even as they all filed out onto the sidewalk, Sakura felt completely left in the dark as to what had happened. She could feel Ino’s temper boiling under the surface and Hinata was clearly deep in thought. Both were locked by the arm with their partners. She looked up at Sasuke, the only one who seemed to be in a decent mood. He appeared rather smug in that moment and she just couldn’t shake the damn feeling she had missed something.

“So when is this unpaid shit going to happen?” Naruto grumbled.

“That’s a great question. It’s too bad you didn’t specify when yourself.” A wicked smile formed on Sasuke’s face. “ I guess you’ll have to be ready for the surprise.”

“Bastard…”

“Well, despite that piss poor game you two played, I had a good time tonight.” Ino stretched a tired smile. “I need to go lay down, so we’re going to catch a taxi.” She passed out hugs to everyone and gave a small wave before she and Shikamaru hailed a cab at the end of the block.

Hinata looked to Sakura expectantly. “What are you going to do, Sakura?”

“I guess I’m going to head home, too. I know I’m going to start crashing from all those shots any minute now,” she laughed. 

“Hina, let’s go get food. I need to kill my angst with something fried.” Naruto half-drunkenly tugged on her coat sleeve and she gave Sakura an apologetic smile.

“Will you text me when you get home?” She asked, trying not to shoot a look at Sasuke who was looming next to her.

“Of course.” She smiled back, entertained and equally annoyed by Naruto’s antics. The couple waved as they departed towards the subway.

“My apartment is a lot closer than yours,” Sasuke informed her.

“Not a chance.” She started walking away and Sasuke had to scoff. Stubborn girl.

He easily walked ahead of her and blocked her way. “Join me for a slice of pizza before you go, then.” She glared. “Come on. My treat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing things up a bit and throwing a note down here. I hope you really enjoyed this chapter, thanks for sticking with me! Please please please take a second to leave a comment, it means so much to me and goes a long way as motivation. Also, any ideas, suggestions, etc. inspire me so I look forward to hearing from you. Thank you!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter's coming in hot after some time away. There is some pretty explicit material ahead, warning, but please enjoy.

CH4

 

As she was getting ready for her run, her mind found itself fixated on him. It was early dawn, the sky was pale and the city was in its rarest form: quiet. She thought back to that night and couldn’t keep her brow from furrowing. It had been about a week since, but just the memory had her palms clamming up and her pulse borderline erratic. She ground her teeth and knotted her laces tight. The question kept coming back, why did she feel so on edge yet sincerely drawn to him? It was a sickness.

 

She made her way across to Prospect Park and slowly took her still waking body through her stretches, pulling one arm across her chest with her other hand. The autumn trees were glowing like slumbering embers as the sun reached out. Despite this, her breath fogged the air before her. Winter was threatening to make an appearance and seemed to be a fan of reminding her every morning lately. When her fingers came into contact with her bicep she recalled his touch, as he placed his own hand on that arm. He had guided her that way into a pizza spot after they left the bar, somehow convincing her to generously accompany him. Honestly, she knew she wasn't really considering not to.

 

“Hey Sakura!” A woman called out, jogging up beside her. “Are you wrapping up your stretches? I’m all warmed up and ready to go!”

 

She tightened her pink ponytail at the back of her head and signaled she was finally ready to get moving. The pair started off in a synchronized jog through the park, their feet the first to pass through a layer of freshly fallen leaves.

 

Looking back, it was the odd combination of his teasing eyes and stoic face that captivated her the most. He asked about her life in California, if she was dating anyone without any shame in his voice at all. She could be convinced he didn't know the meaning of the word. When she narrowed her eyes in response, he didn't appear the least bit phased. “No stories, no boyfriend, no tan,” she had to bite her tongue at that one since it was always something she was teased about as a kid, “nothing interesting for me to learn about.”

 

Her face had reddened with a cocktail of anger and embarrassment thanks to his comments. She briskly let him know she had a pretty great life and didn’t ask for his opinion on it. Things were great, she wanted a change and made it happen. The end. He turned his attention back to the slice in his hand. It was clear he hit some sore spots and uncharacteristically decided to leave it alone.

 

Tenten reminded her just how out of practice she was on their jog about fifteen minutes in but was grateful when the woman met her pace to keep light conversation the rest of the way. They met at the clinic when Tenten came in for an appointment a few weeks back and again when she had her follow up while she had to wait an unusually long time for her doctor. Back in California, with all of the beautiful nature trails along the cliffs and beaches, she usually went for hikes with her friend Temari. She hadn't really gone for a proper run since moving to New York but Tenten did a good job of not rubbing it in...too much. They celebrated their successful morning afterwards with a light breakfast at one of the cafes on the edge of the park before parting ways.

 

On Sakura’s way home she couldn’t help but wonder if Sasuke even thought about her once after he got home that night.

 

* * *

 

 

Golden lashes flickered gently against the soft stream of light that filtered through sheer curtains. A long tanned arm drifted through waves of blankets across the bed and noted the vast emptiness it found, as it usually did this early in the morning. He rolled over and automatically looked to a particular corner of her room he knew she would be facing. An intimate shrine framed her petite form, her back to him. He watched her quietly as he always did while she worked her way through her morning ritual. On certain days, like that day, she would follow her routine with a spell. He noticed a few new herbs and stones in play and intently watched her. She was always so enchanting to him. He admired her silver silk slip bunched up at her thighs, her uncombed hair resting at her back, her toes and feet folded so neatly underneath her. When she was done and finally turned around, he asked what the spell was for. It was a protection spell, she said, for Sakura.

 

From across the apartment, Ino’s phone vibrated on her nightstand. If someone had walked into her room at that moment, they would have been easily fooled into thinking no one was home. Like the dead emerging from fertile soil, her manicured claws emerged from deep within her duvet. They preyed on the disruptive device and dragged it across her bed to her. She cracked one eye open to check the preview and growled before tossing it away. ‘Sasuke: Reservation tonight.’

 

* * *

 

 

Having just sent his text, he was ready to get his day moving. The fine black sheets rolled off his body as he rose out of the bed. Pale feet met flawless hardwood, long fingers combed through disheveled tresses. He was wide awake but his body was completely drained. The last few nights he found himself unable to settle his mind and had turned to his books for a resolve. Next to his pillow was his midnight reading, the words _Paradise Lost_ peering through tangled sheets.

 

His form rose from the bed finally, his black sweats low on his hips as he made his way to his kitchen. He fixed himself some coffee and stood by his tall windows while the caffeine sank in. There was something strange happening to him when he was around this new girl. He became acutely aware of his stomach churning and was unusually invested in her presence. Was it her guilt, lack of confidence, or something else beneath the surface that kept her at a frustrating distance? Whatever the cause, the deep secret, it was fascinating and he wanted to figure this puzzle out before he could have his well earned dessert.

 

He heard the faint buzz of a text reaching his phone, most definitely Ino. His mouth turned into a wicked grin in his coffee.

 

That said, there was nothing holding him back from at least enjoying himself in the meantime. the night ahead not rolling in soon enough.

 

* * *

 

 

Visit the Financial District any day of the week and it will be teeming with walks of all life. You have the careerists, dressed in freshly dry cleaned suits and sharp skirts with a uniform gait that only a fool would dare step in front of. These people were staples Mondays through Fridays. On the weekends the sidewalks are threaded with frustratingly slower creatures: the tourists. And during the summer you can find locals heading to the pier to board the ferry, striving to live a Gatsby-esque adventure. Sunday nights, however, remained untouched. They were the forgotten hours during which no one had any business in that part of town. There was no soul, no culture, nothing to seek out or to find...unless you had an invite.

 

Shikamaru leaned against the brick exterior with his arms crossed and a joint pressed between his thin lips. Looking up, the towering behemoth of a building had only a few dimly lit floors but he knew no one was there. The janitors had probably cleaned the offices Friday night and worked until their commute home was mixed with drunk young people looking for their next bar. He was pretty certain it was almost ten at that point, but was too lazy to check his watch to confirm. A slow trail of smoke escaped from the side of his mouth and he closed his eyes to focus on his patience. He knew she’d be late, despite being the one to invite him. She always was.

 

A small car rolled to a stop a few yards from where he was posted up. He ground out what was left of his joint on the brick and pulled his body upright. The back door opened slowly and her knife-like stiletto reached the pavement. His eyes were glued to it. As she fully emerged and shoved the door shut behind her, she smirked at him. She could feel his energy even from a distance and relished in the effects she had on this man. Although this wasn’t what she originally had planned  for the night, hardly anything she wore made her feel quite as invincible as that fitted black velvet dress and her thigh high stiletto boots. The harness straps framing her aggressively molded chest contrasted against her white flesh and Shikamaru felt a stirring inside him. Sauntering over like the predator she was that night, she kept her smoky eyes locked on his until she was just a breath apart from him. She waited for him to say something.

 

“You’re late.”

 

“You’re already sporting a hard on.”

 

They glared at each other until he broke first and let his slanted smile out. “As troublesome as you are, I’ll always wait for you.”

 

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a proper kiss. His hands gripped her full hips and he couldn’t help but let out a small groan. When she pulled back, she thumbed the plum lipstick she left behind.

 

“If you’re done, I’d like to go in now.”

 

Ino glared at the wall behind her partner and exhaled through her nose. “Good to see you, too, Sasuke.”

 

He smirked at her and shoved his hands into his slacks that were similar in style to those Shikamaru had on. Similar, but meticulously tailored to his figure like all his other clothes. He had on a sharp jacket and black button up, both matching his obsidian eyes. It wasn’t an issue that he was gorgeous, it was more that he relished in it far too often, even by Ino’s standards. Low self esteem was just something he never experienced but she was sure as hell he could afford to.

 

The pair joined him as they approached what appeared to be a service entrance for deliveries. What set it apart from any other side door on the block, however, was the inconspicuous red heart no bigger than a dime that was painted upside down in the middle of it. After a series of particular knocks, the door cracked open and Sasuke flashed a scarlet card at the hidden figure inside. It took only a few seconds for it to be scanned and then the door quickly opened so the trio could swiftly enter the building before it shut behind them.

 

The familiar heady aroma of jasmine and musk enveloped them immediately. The entryway was pitch black but an abundance of wax candles paved the path the three weren’t strangers to. From a distance, bass vibrated in their chests and before long, they had reached the main room they were looking for and were well aware they weren’t the only ones with the same plans in mind.

 

It wasn’t much larger than her apartment, Ino figured. She welcomed the red light bathing her from the breathtaking chandelier overhead. A dozen mattresses were strewn across the marbled floor, endless silk sheets and fabrics draped across them. Bodies clad in leather, lace and velvet arched with carnal hunger across a few and others were only more than happy to offer their services in return. Along the perimeter were a number of loveseats and couches for the few voyeurs and socializers, some regulars, others shy first-timers. And of course, a well stocked bar was set up in the back and had a healthy number of patrons that three would soon join as they always did.

 

Shikamaru let his hand find the small of Ino’s back as they shared their first round of drinks. Her tongue was in a playful mood and toyed with the straw in her glass. He couldn’t help but watch it twirl the plastic around and around, causing a similar effect inside of him like before. “Do you like watching me?” She cooed, her pointed nails crawling up his chest. He nodded, his throat thick with need and unable to find the right words to express this. It wasn’t an issue, though. She knew exactly what he wanted and was more than happy to give it to him.

 

A few drinks down the mahogany bar, Sasuke only half paid attention to his companions and instead entertained the idea of indulging the woman saddled up beside him. She seemed undecided and cautious with her hand fidgeting on the bar. He closed his eyes and grinned to himself. There were generally two types of people at these events: those who made their move and those who didn’t know how. Depending on his mood, he would be partial to one over the other, and tonight he was very open to the latter.

 

A hesitant hand approached his arm and he swiftly caught it in his own. “Is there something I can help you with?” He asked, his hand letting go and traveling up an arm of goosebumps. She blushed and stuttered out some sounds as he moved close enough to her that she felt the heat rolling off his body. “Or maybe there is something you can help me with?” She dared to look up at him and felt her breath catch when she realized just how close he was.

 

The couple beside them had given into their first wave of wanting and began making out against the bar. Impatient hands found heated skin, knees pressed in between thighs. Ino’s bewitching charm was intoxicating and Shikamaru was willfully drowning in her. He would beg if he had to. When she pulled away, a final suck to his bottom lip practically made his legs give out from under him.

 

“Do you want to watch me some more, Shika?” As the words rolled past her plump lips, he nodded like before. She pulled him towards the center of the room and presented him with an empty loveseat. Small hands pushed him by the chest and onto the cushions, a knowing grin forming on his eager face. The Witch looked at him over her shoulder and sauntered to the mattress just a few steps in front of him. He was growing more restless but knew he couldn’t rush her...or them.

 

Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke noted the two had moved to the beds and decided he was ready to play, too. The girl in front of him stood in her lace bodysuit and tights, completely dependent on him to make the next move. Fortunately for her, he was more than happy to oblige. It was the nature of the beast. “I didn’t hear you answer my question,” he whispered in her ear, “and I want to hear you now so I know I can count on you to _beg_ me later.”

 

An even deeper blush than before colored her face and she pushed her chin towards her chest with embarrassment. “I-I want you,” She managed to stammer out.

 

“You want me to what?” His finger lifted her chin and forced her eyes to meet his.

 

“I want you to do whatever you want to me.”

 

She could have sworn his eyes had become a burning crimson in that moment, but would later conclude it was just the lights around the room. He revealed a wicked smile and a sweet mixture of fear and excitement filled her veins immediately. His hands caressed her arms slowly and dragged their way up to the soft angles of her shoulders and neck. One slipped behind her head and into her thick hair, ghosting her tingling scalp. Gentle eyes fluttered closed as she relished in his soothing touches.

 

YANK.

 

Those same eyes shot wide open and her breath caught hard in her throat. He had pulled her head back by a fistful of hair and had a growing grin plastered across his lips. “I want to fuck you,” he whispered again, “hard.”

 

In what couldn’t have been more than a few seconds he lifted her by the backs of her thighs and pushed her against a wall with the force of his groin. She could feel his erection pressed hard on her leg and whimpered. He made no acknowledgement of this and instead snapped her arms into place above her head as his tongue plunged into her trembling mouth. Two hands on her wrists became one and she squirmed with her legs around his sculpted waist. There was a short metallic jingling and then the unmistakable pressure of shackles. He took a few steps back and forced her legs down. Standing on her toes, she was able to alleviate the pull of the metal on her wrists, chaining her to the wall. He watched her struggle for balance and even shoved her hip with his fingers to throw her off balance. The small cry she emitted gave him nothing short of delight.

 

He painfully twisted her puckered nipples and flicked them to hear her yelp. The chain binding the shackles was simply hanging across a hook mounted on the wall. If she were just half a foot taller, she could probably jump the chain off the hook to release herself. Height, however, was not on her side. Even in her heels she was far from granting herself an escape. But, after working up the courage to approach this man, she wasn’t in any rush to get away anytime soon.

 

The sweet torture continued on and slowly heated up. He peeled off his jacket and tossed it onto an open bar stool. His pinching of her nipples transformed into short slaps to her breasts. Sleeves were pushed to his elbows as he watched her flesh swell and darken. His rough kisses came with a brief but suffocating hand against her throat. When he decided he was bored of this, he twisted her around to face the wall and a few spectators hung around to watch him flay her with a cat of nine tails he had in his jacket. Her delicious cries echoed off the wall and sweet tears spilled down her cheeks. He kept this up until he couldn’t hold himself back any longer and stalked up behind her tender form. Long fingers grazed that burning flesh and she was conflicted by her desire to pull away and push into him at the same time. Trembling, she felt him trail over her stomach and down to the soaking fabric between her thighs. “I hope you’re ready to beg.”

 

Back across the room, Ino had splayed herself on the bed as Shikamaru watched her every move. Her glossy hair spilled across the satin sheets and her hands groped and teased her own most feminine parts. “I can see you getting hard for me again,” she teased, releasing her breasts from the top of her dress. He propped his cheek on his fist and leaned onto the arm of the sofa. His expression was firm, possibly bored, but inside he was worshipping the woman performing before him.

 

A pair of men approached her, looking down at the embodiment of pure temptation. She tore her committed gaze from Shikamaru to look up at them. “Are you going to join me or just stand there?” Without any further direction needed, they brought themselves down to their knees and crawled to this blonde goddess waiting for them. She was gorgeous, her voyeur thought from afar. She was gorgeous, and troublesome, and nothing short of his personal top shelf poison.

 

Hungry hands grabbed at her supple flesh and especially her small but firm breasts. He watched them insert their fingers deep in her wet mouth and soon after inside her slick core. One and then the other released their hard shafts and presented them to her with intention. She didn’t hesitate to take one in each hand and then soon took turns deep throating them as she sat on her knees between them. Shikamaru felt his own hardness becoming too much and decided it was time to let himself fully enjoy the show she was putting on for him. They locked eyes once more and she moaned under his gaze.

 

Ino saw him drag his closed hand down his length as he watched her and felt her opening grow warmer and wetter. Not wanting to disappoint him, she went back to pleasuring her playmates until her neck and hands grew tired of the back and forth. The bulkier of the two pulled her more to the center of the bed and down on all fours. Her dress was bunched around her waist and her heart beat powerfully through every point of her body. His hand cupped her chin and guided his leaking cock into her mouth once again. This time, she felt an expected pressure from behind and moaned on that cock as the other sank inside her from the other side. As they pumped inside her from both ends, she watched her lover’s motions grow more erratic and urgent. A small squeal escaped when a surprising sensation pressed into her tighter, more forbidden opening. She moaned again, pushing back against the new pressure of a thumb in her.

 

Moments later, she heard a familiar grunt and once more locked eyes with Shikamaru as he came into his own hand. Her gaze lingered on his twitching length and didn’t even flinch when the man in front of her came hard into her mouth. His friend soon reached his climax as well and they all slumped in exhaustion. “So troublesome,” Shikamaru muttered, unconsciously milking himself one last time.

 

A black towel appeared in front of the blonde’s face almost as soon as her companions shifted off the blankets. Grateful for the offer, she only half surprised to see it was none other than Sasuke offering the help. Shikamaru brought himself down to her side with two glasses of liquor on hand, no doubt something strong enough to wipe her tongue clean of any lingering remains.

 

“You always did love to be the center of attention,” Sasuke noted, looking elsewhere when the two began cuddling in front of him.

 

Ino chose to ignore the comment. “Did you have your fun?”

 

“Hn,” he grinned. “Of course I did. And I’m ready to go.”

 

It was much closer to dawn than dusk at that hour, so they gathered their belongings and shuffled back out of the service entrance. The street was still empty, but not for all that much longer.

 

“So are you going to try to see her?” Ino asked him while Shikamaru called for a car.

 

Sasuke made his way to the curb and lifted his arm for an oncoming taxi. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this and sticking along with me on this journey. Please please please take a second to leave your thoughts on this one, as it means a lot to me. Until we meet again..!


End file.
